


Master of None

by literaryspell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent Issues, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryspell/pseuds/literaryspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy approaches a young Severus Snape, offering his friendship and much more. “Every man has a master; few get to choose theirs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of None

Lucius had, of course, noticed Severus Snape before. As Head Boy, he made it his mission to keep tabs on all his little Slytherins. But the first year was a tricky one to keep track of; he was very sullen and kept to himself, not allowing the other students to get close to him either physically or emotionally.

Severus Snape knew how to keep people out.

Fortunately for Lucius, he had no regard for the walls other people put up, and so he decided that before he graduated, he would make sure little Severus knew how to take care of himself. He couldn't say where this desire came from, only that he saw a bit of himself in the young prodigy, and wanted to bestow upon him the gift of his experience.

Though, based on Severus' severe retaliations on the group of Gryffindors that continually vexed and hexed him, Lucius wasn't certain his interference was necessary. But again, that never stopped him.

Lucius first approached Severus some time after the Christmas holidays, when the students were getting back into the routine of school and homework. Severus was sitting in the library at a long table in the back, hidden from the sight of people just passing by, but not hidden from Lucius on a mission.

He watched the younger boy organize his books, folders and parchments in front of him. Severus seemed to like things just so. He was reading something quite intently and Lucius took a moment from his vantage point to watch him.

His long black hair was greasy and constantly getting in his eyes. He would harshly push his hair behind his ears, as if he couldn't stand it and hated touching it. His brows were furrowed, as they always seemed to be when he was concentrating. His nose was large and seemed out of place on an otherwise delicate face. His lips… Lucius broke off his train of thought there. No sense in thinking of things like that, he admonished himself. The boy was not even a teenager yet.

Severus' sure quill flew across the page as his long finger underlined exactly what he was copying, and he was scribbling madly in a script that Lucius was sure must be code, as there was no way anyone could read it.

Lucius cautiously approached.

"What are you working on?" he asked congenially, proud that his voice was confident and even kind. It would not do to scare the boy off with a superior demeanour, though certainly his reputation, as always, preceded him.

"Nothing. What do you want?" Severus' response was surly at best and hostile at worst, and Lucius grinned inwardly. A challenge.

"Just checking up on my little snakes, of course." Lucius had the condescending habit of referring to the Slytherins in his charge as his "little snakes". Most did not mind.

Severus did.

"I'm fine, though I find it exceedingly difficult to work when being talked at." Severus fairly snarled these words; his silky, veiled insults would not be perfected until much later in his life.

Lucius laughed out loud, a genuine laugh that was quite unlike his usual sardonic chuckle. This little snake is coiled as tightly as a spring, he thought. Time to gain his trust. Lucius sat down across from Severus and looked him in the eye. Severus bravely held his gaze for as long as he could, but had to break away, his hands growing sweaty and he cursed himself for not keeping eye contact. Something about this older man disturbed him; it was as though Lucius knew all his secrets.

"Look, Severus," he paused here so Severus would take note of his casual use of his first name. "I want us to be friends. I know you don't have many—" and of course Lucius meant any "—and I want to remedy that."

Severus looked suspiciously at Lucius, using a usually unerring gaze to discern if he was lying or trying to trick him. The Slytherins usually left him to his own devices; only the other houses openly mocked him. But he had heard things about Lucius, things that made him wonder if it was wise to accept such an offering. But Severus was really lonely, and Lucius was so popular….

"Okay…" he allowed, suspicion evident in his voice.

"Great! What's your last class today?" Lucius was pleased that Severus was at least willing to try to accept his friendship. Even if he wasn't entirely certain of his own motives, Lucius wanted this boy as a friend, despite the age difference, and knew there was something special about him. Severus told him his final class was Potions, and Lucius told him he'd be waiting outside the room for him.

And he was.

And he did, for nearly every final class, every day, until Lucius graduated. Severus was devastated that his only friend was leaving, and that he would most likely never see him again. Hogwarts graduates did not socialize with lowly second years, of course; it was unseemly and just silly. Severus attended Lucius' graduation ceremony, but stood far enough back that he was not seen. After all, all the chairs meant for friends and family were occupied, as Lucius was still the most popular boy in school, despite his strange affinity for the young Snape. Most saw Lucius as his mentor, but Lucius himself knew differently.

The more he saw of his young acolyte, the more Lucius realized he wanted him as more than a friend. As a wizard, his sexuality tended to be… lenient, but it would be unacceptable, not to mention illegal, for him to pursue something with someone so young. But when he and Severus were alone, in the library or in Lucius' own private rooms, Severus did not seem young. He had been through a lot in his life, more than even Lucius, and he had a way of looking at the world that was both positively morbid and somehow naïve.

Lucius also learned something else about himself during his time with Severus. He wanted to control the younger boy, to mould him in his own image. When he had romantic or sexual thoughts about Severus, it was about grabbing his hair and pulling his body tightly against his own, bending him backwards and forcing his tongue into his mouth. He thought about pinning the smaller boy down and ripping his clothes. He wanted Severus to fight him, and he wanted to bind him to his bed and tear his clothing. He wanted to hurt him in a way that would make Severus beg for more. Lucius was not ashamed of his thoughts, but he was unnerved by them. He actually cared for Severus and didn't want to damage him, so he kept a safe distance from the boy, physically; though he breathed Severus' scent in deeply if they had to be near one another, and if they were roughhousing, Lucius made sure to touch as much of the younger boy as possible without pushing boundaries.

It was one such incident that changed Severus' perspective on Lucius forever. Lucius took particular delight in tormenting the younger boy about his intelligence, which was beyond reproach, but Severus did not know that. And since it was the only thing the younger boy seemed to be proud of, Lucius teased him about it, challenging him and correcting him mercilessly until Severus would attack him.

One afternoon in Lucius' room, he was indulging in his favourite hobby, and Severus lunged at him, trying to pin him back on the bed so he could pummel him; he was so enraged from Lucius' teasing, he did not care if he hurt the older boy, or even if he lost him as a friend. He straddled Lucius and swung wildly, arms flailing, shouting vitriol and nearly losing his grip on his tears. Lucius let him get a few swats in before grabbing his wrists in a vicelike grip and flipping the slight boy onto his back on the bed. Lucius used all his weight to bear down on him, and told him in a soft voice that he was only kidding. He gently told Severus that he knew he was brilliant, that he was smarter than anyone Lucius had ever met (except himself, of course, he said with a wry grin).

"Then why do you torment me like that? You must really hate me!" Lucius could see the younger boy was confused and he himself was becoming very uncertain of his precarious hold on his desire for the very young boy wriggling beneath him.

"Severus… I don't hate you. Not at all." He couldn't resist pressing his arousal against the younger boy's body for just a moment before jumping off him and straightening his clothes.

"Now, get cleaned up and we'll head to the library. I could use your help with my Potions essay."

Though Severus may not have been the most self-aware or socially conscious creature, but he knew a hard-on when he felt it, and suddenly he knew Lucius liked him like that. Severus wondered what to do with the information, but instead of planning on using it against him, Severus only filed it away for later. Severus was just happy someone wanted him, even if it was a boy.

Severus needn't have worried about Lucius abandoning him after his graduation; he Owled the younger boy weekly and invited him for dinner at Malfoy Manor on regular occasions. Abraxas Malfoy did not approve of their friendship, ostensibly because Severus had nothing to offer his son in return; but just this once, Lucius held his ground, and he and Severus remained friends. No other untoward incidents happened as Severus grew older, and he began to think that one moment while wrestling had been a fluke, or maybe he'd been mistaken.

But Lucius knew this to be untrue. Every day he struggled against his feelings for the younger man, and even sought out the company of women to convince himself he still enjoyed it. That was how Narcissa Black came into the picture. They had dated off and on during their time at school, but now it seemed a marriage was imminent between them. Lucius knew he could delay but not prevent the inevitable, and decided to speak to her. He told her that he would not mind marrying her for the sake of their families, but he did not love her and would only be intimate with her for the sole purpose of procreation. Narcissa was somewhat insulted by his crude proclamation, but she was also relieved. She'd never been a sexual person and would be happy to retain her old life with only the appearance of a happy marriage to appease their families and society.

And so the wedding happened. Severus was not invited, but Lucius sent him wizarding photos after the fact, and told him all about it. Severus could not account for the feeling of dread and jealousy that embroiled itself in his gut; he did not understand the depth of his feelings for Lucius. He enjoyed Lucius' company and liked that Lucius really seemed to understand him, even when he was snarky and short with him, even when his letters were vicious and rude. And they often were. But Severus was placated by the fact that Lucius looked so very stern in his wedding photos, and when he had to smile, Severus knew it was his "public smile", and not the smile Severus found himself on the receiving end of whenever the boys were alone. Which was less and less these days, to be sure; but by the time Severus was in his sixth year, things began to change.

Lucius' letters came fewer and farther between, but his words became more passionate, bordering on romantic. He spoke of when he and Severus could be free with their friendship, when Severus was out of school and they could travel the world if they so desired.

At first, Severus had been confused by the chameleon nature of Lucius' letters, and even accused him of having someone else write them, thinking that Lucius was pawning him off on an unsuspecting house elf. However, Severus desperately hated being needy, so as much as he wanted to believe the content of the letters, he never answered them.

But things were changing for Severus, too. He knew he wanted Lucius in the way that a man should want a woman. He had been confused and angry when he'd realized this, thinking that this was just one more thing about him that was different, wrong. He was scared about what would happen if people found out. He didn't relish being assaulted because of another thing he couldn't change.

But he knew Lucius would understand, if the nature of his letters were any indication. Lucius had experience and Severus respected that. He tried to be sneaky, and asked the older boy if there was something wrong with a man liking another man, and Lucius eased his misgivings by telling him there was nothing wrong with that; love was a beautiful thing, and sex was natural, and the partner did not matter as long as there was mutual regard. Lucius then asked if there was someone for whom Severus had such a regard.

Severus said no. Lucius knew he meant yes.

Severus wasn't sure if he could accept Lucius' words, his naturally sceptical personality making him doubt the other man despite their friendship. Severus began to pull away, just a little; Lucius was moving too quickly and not giving him time to adjust.

And just around the time Lucius began to sign his letters, "Love, L.M.", Lucius told Severus of another man in his life. His name was Tom Riddle, and Lucius declared Severus would positively worship him. He was so intelligent, witty, and handsome, and he had so many good ideas. Severus hated him already. He suspected he was losing Lucius to this Riddle person, and was therefore not surprised when Lucius began to speak to Severus differently.

His words were more curt and abrupt; he no longer spoke of running away together. He made demands of Severus, that Severus stop hanging around Lily Evans, that Severus wear only the clothes Lucius gave him, that Severus wear his hair tied back from his face.

Severus was insulted by his demands. It made no sense for him to change his appearance when Lucius wasn't even there to see. Why should he bother washing and tying his hair when any change in appearance was sure to spark a renewed interest in him by the other students? Why would he stop talking to the only person, besides Lucius, to whom Severus could speak freely?

He sent the letter back on the leg of the owl with no response. He knew Lucius would understand that he did not intend to follow his instructions. Severus wondered what was wrong with Lucius if he thought he could control him. It just made no sense.

But despite his disapproval of the way Lucius tried to bend him to his will, he was not so self-unaware that he could deny he might like doing what Lucius wanted, because a small warmth began in his belly when he imagined Lucius' voice ordering him to wear the dark green robes he'd brought him over the summer. He couldn't understand his sudden desire to obey Lucius. When he thought about the two of them when he was alone in his bed at night, casually stroking his cock, Severus began to imagine Lucius ordering him around, telling him what to do to him. Letting Lucius hold him down, tie him up, letting Lucius control him. But doing that in bed and doing it every day were very different, Severus somehow knew. He wouldn't give up control just because Lucius arbitrarily asked. He would have to earn it, and give him a damned good reason why Severus should allow it.

But Lucius did have his reasons. Tom Riddle was teaching Lucius all about himself, and Tom understood him better than anyone except Severus. But even Severus did not know about Lucius' need for control, his desire to hurt and own Severus, his need to fuck him against a wall and mark him with his teeth, his need to hear Severus scream his name in supplication. Only Tom knew this, and he taught Lucius that this was okay, it was normal, natural. It just meant that Lucius was a leader, and he needed someone to lead. Tom told Lucius that he himself was a leader and had many followers. He liked to test their willingness to obey. So Tom told Lucius what to demand of Severus, and just as surely as Lucius tried to control Severus, Tom was controlling Lucius. He wanted the young potions genius to himself, could use his brilliance, and Lucius was a means to that end. If he had to feed his substantial ego, he would do it until he got what he wanted: an introduction to the young Severus Snape.

Tom even went to Hogwarts to see Severus, and was saddened to report but secretly gleeful that Severus was not obeying Lucius. Obedient servants were nice, but he liked to tame and break them on his own, and he was sure Severus would provide him with a challenge.

Lucius was furious at the sudden return of his owls, and the news Tom brought that Severus was not following his orders; greasy hair worn loose, robes shabby and unkempt, and even cavorting with that Mudblood. He had to prove himself as Severus' leader, give him a reason to accept his orders.

Lucius went to see Severus at Hogwarts, intending to show him why Lucius deserved his obedience. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he hoped Severus would at least listen, because for all Lucius' bluster and pride, he would never hurt his friend.

Severus was sitting at a picnic bench outside the school, the table top covered in tomes and parchments, and Severus looking engrossed as always. Lucius was immediately reminded of the first time he'd introduced himself to Severus and smiled. As he was approaching, he saw two young men saunter up to the table and sit across from Severus. He stayed out of sight to see what would happen. He recognized these hooligans as James Potter and Sirius Black, and knew their torment of Severus was daily, though he rarely complained anymore.

"So, Snivellus, brushing up on your social skills, I see," the one with the messy black hair and glasses said.

"I hope these potions texts keep you warm at night, because nothing else ever will!" the other one shouted gleefully, and pushed Severus' texts and work off the tabletop in one fell swoop. Just as Severus was reaching for his wand, a murderous expression on his face, Lucius stepped up to the table. He calmly levitated all the work back into a neat order in front of Severus, while never breaking eye contact with the two marauders.

"Still as mature as ever, Black, Potter. I see the years haven't changed either of you. One would think you were still eleven years old, pulling Severus' hair because you're too embarrassed to tell him you want to be his boyfriend. Well, I suggest you cease this inane courtship immediately, because Severus Snape is taken, and you do not want to get on my bad side. Do you understand?"

Lucius words were spoken softly so the two had to lean forward to hear. When they didn't respond, Lucius shouted, "Do you understand?" and they jumped, leaping from their seats and nodding vigorously.

They went to leave when Lucius' muttered word stopped them dead. "Apologize."

They looked at each other and at Lucius, whose gaze was impassive, but the hard glint in his eye was unmistakable. They both look at Severus and at the same time, said, "I'm sorry."

Severus grinned maliciously and waved them away like he would royal subjects. They tried to walk away casually, but ended up running across the lawn.

He looked to Lucius. "I could have handled that, you know. I don't need you coming in trying to be the white knight."

Lucius sat beside Severus and looked at him thoughtfully. "I know that. But it made me feel good to protect you, and I didn't think you would mind. You like making me feel good, don't you?" The innuendo was obvious and Severus blushed, returning to his work, but not before nodding ever so slightly.

"I came here for a reason, other than saving you from expulsion from the use of Unforgivables on idiots," Severus smiled slightly and waited for him to continue. "I know I made you uncomfortable with my demands. I want to explain myself, and apologize."

Lucius was apologizing? Severus couldn't believe he was even here after the rude way he'd been treating him lately. But he sat silently, not wanting to give anything away.

"I've only noticed this about myself around you, and it's been more intense than ever lately. I have this need… this urge to have you do as I say. And I know you know that I want us to be more than friends." Severus blushed again, and cursed his expressive face. He would have to work on that. "And I'll wait as long as it takes, though I know you like me too. In some relationships, there is one person who is submissive and one who is dominant. I've always been dominant and I think that, despite outward appearances, you are submissive. You want me to take control; you want me to tell you what to do. You know I will reward you; I will make you feel good. I will protect you and teach you. I can show you things about yourself you never realized. I will never hurt you beyond what you want, and I will never disrespect you. You will remain yourself, independent of me, and of course you can decide on the level of submission you want to give me, whether none at all, or just in the bedroom, or total submission."

Lucius had leaned in close to him, his voice low and breath hot on his ear. Severus' eyes had fallen shut and he listened intently. He had to admit, what Lucius wanted was what he wanted as well. He was so tired of having to keep up appearances all the time, hiding all the time. He knew he could be himself with Lucius and he wouldn't use it against him. Lucius had been a mentor to him for years and he respected and trusted him. He had been scared about losing himself if he gave in and did the things that Lucius asked, he didn't want to be a puppet or a showpiece. And below the promising surface of Lucius' words, Severus could sense a hesitation, like he was new to this all as well, like he was terrified of Severus' answer.

At another time in his life, Severus would use that information against him mercilessly in order to get what he wanted. But things were not like that yet.

"I want to be with you Lucius. I don't know why, and I know that it's wrong, but I can't stop the way I feel. I want to be… submissive, I think. But not all the time. I don't want you telling me to do my homework or ordering me to clean your house. I don't want you to change me. As for submitting… in the bedroom… well, we've never even… so it doesn't matter anyway, right?"

"First, it's not wrong to want to be with me. I'm quite the catch, you know." He winked obscenely and Severus had to smirk. "But as wizards, it's in our nature to be more experimental, and relationships like ours are very, very common." He looked at Severus, trying to impress upon him that he wasn't shameful, and was grateful to see his words sink in. "And I will never order you around arbitrarily. If you give me your submission, I will treasure it. I will use it to make us both feel good. I will never exploit it. And no, we've never been together in a sexual way, but we will be. You must feel that?"

Snape reluctantly nodded.

"So, it does matter. I won't just launch you into the submissive role with no guidance. We will take it slow and learn about each other. I don't want an answer now; I want you to think about it. I won't contact you about this again, but I will need an answer. I really want you, Severus."

Lucius leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Severus' forehead, squeezing the back of his neck gently and rising.

"I will think about it," Severus promised solemnly.

At the end of Severus' sixth year, Lucius paid him a visit. He got onto the grounds and into the Slytherin dorm with no difficulties, and once there, he asked about Severus' room. A pretty young girl with dark blonde hair was happy to help, and showed him to Severus' room, which was one of the few single rooms in the dorm. Was his little follower being antisocial? It was difficult to get assigned to a private room, and Severus must have been either very good, or very bad.

He thanked his helper and took down Severus' advanced wards, letting himself in. Closing the door quietly behind him, Lucius could see Severus was sleeping, curled onto his side facing away from the door. His hair was strewn messily on the pillow, and his pale face shone in the moonlight. His room was very neat, everything in its place. Lucius spotted a photo of himself on the bedside table, and moved closer to see it better. It was from his wedding, a photo where he sneered condescendingly at the camera, his arm hanging loosely around his new wife, whose image was covered by a piece of paper taped to the photo. Lucius remembered this photo and why he had sent it along with the others. Severus knew this face was not for him, and he hadn't made it to the boy in years, but for some reason, Severus liked this look on his face; as though whatever he was looking at was beneath him. Lucius took the photo and ripped Narcissa right off, throwing her in the garbage and putting the photo back.

He undressed, leaving only his snug boxers, and crawled into bed with Severus. Severus was wearing pyjama bottoms but his top was bare, and Lucius caressed his back and shoulders, relishing the smooth skin beneath his fingers. He moved carefully and pressed himself against Severus' back, curving his body into the younger man's, and slowly snaking his hand around Severus' middle. He pressed Severus into himself and felt desire pooling in his belly and blood rushing to his cock. He leaned forward and inhaled deeply of the other man's hair, enjoying the clean scent of Severus Snape.

Suddenly, the pliant body in his arms stiffened and nearly jerked from his grasp. But Lucius held tight and whispered, "Severus, how I've missed you." Severus immediately yielded and relaxed his body.

"What are you doing in my bed?" They hadn't spoken much since their discussion at the picnic table, and they hadn't said anything about the content of that discussion. But here was Lucius, in his bed, arousal unmistakable against Severus' backside, hand on Severus' belly and moving in gentle circles.

"I'm just here for a visit. I wanted to see if you had made a decision." Severus had. He wanted to be out of control; just for once in his life, he wanted someone he actually asked to make decisions for him. He was still nervous, and was sure Lucius would rescind the offer when he realized Severus wasn't any good at being submissive. But he had even begun to tie his hair back, and wear the clothes Lucius gave him. He hadn't told Lucius before because he wanted to see how it felt. He liked it.

"I'll do everything you ask, Lucius. Everything. I trust you."

"Good boy." Severus felt his cock stiffen but couldn't be sure if it was because of Lucius' succinct words or the hand that was moving slightly lower on his stomach. Lucius hid his delight at Severus' soft words, but kissed him softly on the cheek to show his appreciation.

"And will you do everything I ask of you tonight?"

Severus tried to turn to look at his friend but Lucius' grip did not relent. He wanted to please the blond man, almost desperately. "Of course."

Lucius grinned broadly at that, and told Severus that he knew he could count on him. He turned Severus over so they were facing one another, bodies still deliciously close, and Lucius' hand was now on the small of Severus' back, fingertips grazing his skin and moving just barely below Severus' pyjama bottoms.

"And if I wanted you to kiss me?" Lucius looked deeply into Severus' eyes at this murmured question, looking for any sort of doubt or revulsion, but saw only a small glimmer of confusion, replaced by a lust Lucius had never seen in the younger boy's eyes until now.

Severus felt like he was in a dream. He had wanted Lucius to come to him like this for so long, and now Lucius wanted Severus to kiss him. Severus knew he was inexperienced, and that Lucius was the opposite, but he instinctively knew he could please his friend. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly against the blond's. Lucius did not move or reciprocate, and Severus moved his lips insistently. At first his kisses were small and close-mouthed, and he would pull back, look at Lucius and kiss him again. But when he did not react, Severus opened his mouth, slanting his head a little and pressed harder, lips moving and drawing Lucius' into his own mouth, his tongue moving along the seam of Lucius' lips, requesting entrance.

Still, Lucius did not move. Severus raised his hand to Lucius' cheek and pressed his lips almost brutally against his, tongue licking and teeth nipping to no avail, and Severus whimpered in defeat. He was about to pull away to demand what he was supposed to do, when Lucius' mouth opened beneath his.

Severus moaned in triumph and thrust his tongue into Lucius' mouth. His movements were inexpert but he moved confidently, and Lucius allowed him to learn his mouth. His kissed him back passively, letting Severus take the lead, pressing his hand firmly against Severus' body, moving his hips slightly against Severus'. The smaller boy moaned and broke the kiss, wondering if he was supposed to be doing something else.

"Have you ever kissed a man, Severus?" His voice was husky with desire and Severus couldn't help rocking against his body.

"No."

"A woman?" Here, Severus looked a little unsure of himself.

"No."

"So, that was your first kiss, then. How was it?" Severus grinned and nodded, trying to tell Lucius it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Lucius accepted this response, and went back to kissing his young lover. Severus was passionate and learned very quickly. Lucius showed him what he liked and it wasn't long before Lucius took the kiss over entirely, pressing Severus into the mattress and leaning over him, his thigh pressed snugly against Severus' groin. The boy shamelessly ground against it, relishing the friction, but Lucius halted his hips.

"You are not going to come tonight, understand?" Lucius demanded, needing to reassert control. Severus only nodded thoughtfully and stopped his motions. Lucius bestowed a glowing grin upon him, and Severus knew he would do whatever Lucius wanted as long as he continued to smile at him like that.

Lucius caressed every inch of Severus' body except his throbbing erection. Severus wanted to tell him that he might come without even being touched, but Lucius seemed to know he was close. He pulled away and lay back against the pillows. "Severus, I want us to be together. But I want to be in control, do you understand?" Severus thought about it and nodded, but gestured for him to go on. "I want to be able to tell you what to do, what to do to me… in this bed. I want you to obey me, everything I say. But I want you to want that as well. If you don't, know that you will not lose me. We will always be friends. But if you want to give up your control to me, I know I can make you feel good. Do you want that?" Severus knew it was time to make his decision known. He was nervous and excited, but Lucius had never hurt him, not even when Severus insulted and yelled at him. And Severus liked doing what Lucius told him to, it made him feel like they had a secret, made him feel wanted and needed.

"I want that, too." And the grin was back, brighter than ever. Severus knew he had made his friend happy and he smiled in return, a little shakily, but proud that he made the right choice.

"Good boy," Lucius said again, but this time Severus knew it was the words that caused his cock to pulse in response.

"Thank you…sir."

The two men looked at one another at Severus' words, both wondering what exactly had changed between them. Lucius was thrilled at Severus' acceptance of his domination, and couldn't help but feel pride at Severus' title for him. Severus was wondering what had made him say that, and if it was the wrong thing, but Lucius' long, demanding kiss told him it was exactly the right thing to say.

"Severus, I want you to suck my cock," Lucius informed him, lust and confidence inflecting his voice. Severus' mouth went dry and he froze, uncertain. He had never, ever done anything like this, but he wanted it now more than anything. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, when Lucius' voice broke his reverie. "Now, Severus," his tone brooking no room for denial.

Severus moved immediately between Lucius' spread thighs, one leg bent at the knee, the other stretched out. Lucius moved pillows behind his back so he could watch, and Severus, before allowing himself to think, began to remove Lucius' underwear. But then his hand was held in a firm grip, and he was told, "You have to ask first."

Severus shook himself. He should have known that! He apologized and asked if he could remove Lucius' boxers. He acquiesced, and Severus did so.

Severus ran his hands along Lucius' golden thighs, delighting in the feeling of the crisp hair beneath his fingers and the firm, thick muscles below the skin. He brought his fingers towards the apex and stopped just short of his cock. He looked questioningly at Lucius, who nodded his assent with a look of pure desire on his face.

Severus touched his shaft with one hand, sliding his fingers up and down it. It jumped a little and he wrapped his slender fingers around it, feeling its weight, learning its shape. It was large, bigger than his own, and thick. He had to squeeze tightly for his fingers to meet around it. It was just as perfect as the rest of Lucius, arrogant and proud. Severus leaned down and swiped the drop of precum off the tip with his tongue, savouring the salty flavour. He took the tip in his mouth and experimentally moved his tongue around it. He grazed the spot under the head that he himself enjoyed touching, and flicked his tongue against it. Lucius had to restrain his thrusting hips. Severus' actions were erotic in their uncertainty; his willingness to please was just as arousing as his wet tongue.

He took more of the shaft in his mouth and found a rhythm, bobbing his head and moving his hand along the base. His other hand moved to Lucius' balls and began stroking them gently. Lucius couldn't help moving beneath Severus, but tried not to thrust into the boy's mouth. He told Severus what he liked, a little suction with his mouth, some spit on his shaft to ease the movements, and a gentle, very gentle, scraping of his teeth on the underside of his cock just when he was going to come. Severus did everything he liked and more, so eager was he in his ministrations. Finally, Severus could feel the tightening of his balls, his cock growing incredibly harder, so Severus employed his teeth like he was told, and Lucius let out a tremendous shout and loosed stream after stream into Severus' willing mouth. He accepted the gift graciously and swallowed, licking his lips in case he missed any.

"Oh, my gods, Severus. You're… perfect, just perfect." He pulled the slighter boy tightly against his body and cradled him, kissing him gently. Severus' submission was a perfect gift, and Lucius intended to cherish it. He could taste himself in Severus' mouth and groaned at the strange flavour. He pulled the sheets over them both and kept Severus snugly on top of himself, tracing circles on his narrow back and running his hands over his small behind. Severus was still uncomfortably hard, but he did not move. He was completely content in his decision, and sighed into Lucius' chest. His eyes began to slip closed and his body relaxed.

Before he fell asleep, Lucius placed him onto the bed beside him, and Severus watched as he got dressed. Once he was as impeccable as ever, he returned to the bed and pulled Severus to him once again.

"One day soon, I am going to come for you, little snake," Lucius told him, holding his face firmly in his hand and forcing Severus to look at him. His eyes held all the promises in the world. "And then, you are going to come for me."

And he left.

It was almost a year before Lucius came to him again. Over the course of the year, they had been in constant contact, with Lucius sending owls on a regular basis, describing explicit and nearly depraved things he wanted to do to Severus; in return, Severus sent letters that were delicious in their innocence. Somehow, despite all the humiliation and suffering Severus was forced to endure during his life at school, including almost being killed by a werewolf and not even being able to tell Lucius about it, Severus' affections remained steady, and even if he wasn't as eloquent as the older man, he tried to make up for it with obedience.

When Lucius gave him little things to do, seemingly innocuous things that would mean nothing to anyone else, Severus felt like Lucius was with him every moment. When Lucius told him not to touch himself intimately for two weeks, Severus obeyed gratefully, knowing that he was pleasing Lucius with his acquiescence. And he himself grew more confident in knowing someone cared for him enough to want to tell him what to do. At the end of the two weeks, Lucius sent him an owl saying only, "Now." And Severus immediately took his cock in hand, thinking of Lucius saying that single word in his ear, and came in a matter of moments, shuddering and shaking from the force of the expulsion. He sent the owl back with a letter describing what he had done, and Lucius told him he was very, very good.

Severus didn't know if Lucius was checking up on him to make sure he did the things he asked, like wash his hair every day, stay away from certain people, wear certain colours, or eat only specified foods. He knew Lucius had many eyes in Slytherin house, but even if he didn't, Severus would never disobey just for the sake of it. There was a time when he rebelled, wondering why the hell it felt so good to do what he was told by Lucius when he was so contentious with everyone else. He explained his misgivings to his master and Lucius told him he believed it was because he was the only person who would never hurt Severus intentionally, that he only wanted what was best for him. All Severus knew was that he wanted this, that it felt so good to be able to be himself.

It felt so good to be a good boy.

Lucius finally came to him the night before his graduation ceremony from Hogwarts. He was showered and ready for bed, reading a Potions journal and anxiously awaiting his freedom. All his things had been packed for weeks, so eager was he to leave. He didn't know what his future had in store, only that he was going to Lucius' for the summer while Narcissa was travelling with her family. Lucius had been invited but begged off, citing the family business as an excuse. Severus couldn't wait to have him to himself.

Severus had been hoping Lucius would show up to his graduation ceremony, but knew he was a very busy man with many demands on his time. He would see him tomorrow night though; when the party was raging at Hogwarts, he would have better things to do. Like what he did to Lucius last time, he hoped. Seeing his stoic friend lose control in front of him was highly intoxicating, and Severus got off to the mental image countless times. Lucius was never more beautiful than when in abandon, Severus decided, and made a promise to make that happen as often as humanly possible.

His door opened silently, and he had his wand in hand immediately, trained on the intruder. Lucius slipped casually into his room, closing the door behind him and smirking.

"Where is your hair tie?" He queried imperiously, forsaking greetings even though the two had not seen each other in months, and then only briefly.

"I just got out of the shower, I was waiting for it to dry," Severus excused, reaching for it and tying his hair back immediately. It would be dented from being tied while wet, but Severus didn't care; he was disappointed in himself for not meeting Lucius' approval.

"Much better," he said when Severus had finished securing his thick, black hair. "Now, aren't you going to say hello?"

Severus could barely contain himself and threw himself in Lucius' arms, which caught him easily and held him tightly. They remained thus, and Lucius inhaled deeply of Severus' fresh scent, unreasonably glad to have the younger man in his arms again. "I've missed you terribly, you know. You simply have no idea of the effect you have upon me." Lucius' words were stated melodramatically, but Severus could hear the truthful undercurrent and he leaned up to kiss those pouting lips.

Lucius permitted the kiss, holding Severus' head and guiding his movements, taking over the control of the kiss and forcing Severus back slightly, the awkward position giving them both a rush of power in their respective roles.

"Now, Severus, please understand I am only here to talk. Nothing else will be happening tonight." Severus tried not to look disappointed, and he wondered if Lucius was here to tell him he would be leaving with Narcissa after all.

"I understand, sir."

"Good. Now, tomorrow is your graduation and you will be thrust into the world with no lifeline, correct?" Severus tried to hide his confusion and wanted desperately to say that Lucius was his lifeline, the only one he would ever need, but he only nodded mutely.

"Well, except me, of course, but I cannot always be there and you certainly can't live at my house with my wife and me." He laughed, and Severus felt a sinking sensation. He shook his head as if to say, 'No, I cannot.'

"So, I've found you a job." Lucius looked upon Severus to see his reaction, but Severus only nodded again, and both were beginning to believe this conversation would be one-sided permanently.

"For Merlin's sake, Severus, I'm not sentencing you to death by wand squad! I'm giving you a chance to make your way in the world, and work for one of the bravest and smartest men I know. Could you please at least act grateful?" He tried to keep his words light but he was a little annoyed that his gift was not well-received.

"Of course I'm grateful, Lucius. I'm grateful that you even deign to speak to me, sometimes, but I hate that I can only be a dirty secret. I hate that I can never have the only thing I've ever wanted."

And so the words were said that had remained heretofore unspoken. Severus lowered his head immediately, knowing he had to show Lucius he was not challenging him in any way, but a part of him wanted to shout, curse and demand that Lucius leave his wife and take him away. He subdued the feeling. Lucius had wanted him to speak freely, and he had done so. Maybe he would not be in too much trouble.

But Lucius surprised them both, and gathered the younger man into his arms. He led him to the bed and laid Severus down, his body stiff but moveable. Lucius began to unbutton his pyjama shirt, and removed it. He then took off Severus' pants, and he was naked on the bed, his imperfect and frail body under the scrutiny of this flawless older man. Severus felt ashamed, and moved to cover himself or turn away, but Lucius held him immobile and only gazed upon him. Laying his body right next to Severus', he leaned up on an elbow and looked down onto Severus' face. His right hand reached out and caressed every part of the younger boy, relishing in the shivers and soft moans that came from his body. Severus wanted to cover up but stayed stiff and unmoving, wishing Lucius would just stop looking at him like that.

"Severus, let me look at you, touch you. Just for a minute, and then we'll talk." Severus relaxed and closed his eyes tightly, letting his body absorb the touches Lucius was bestowing. He ran his hands over Severus' lithe body, delighting in the ridges of his ribs and the concave of his stomach, wanting nothing more than to turn him over and impale himself upon the young man. But he held back and let his hands do the work for now.

Lucius situated himself between Severus' parted thighs, Severus struggling against rebelling at being exposed this way. Lucius pushed Severus' knees up so his feet were flat on the bed and continued to caress and stroke the young man. His hands were everywhere, one hand pinching and scratching lightly, the other soothing and studying. He touched him everywhere, even drawing his fingers over Severus' jutting member, but he did not bring him relief. From his feet to his scalp, every part was worshipped, and soon enough Severus was nearly quaking under the sensation. It felt like Lucius' hands were everywhere at once, it felt like Lucius was showing him that he loved him. He could feel love in that touch and imagined it was only for him.

When Lucius finally settled a hand on his cock, Severus nearly lurched off the bed. But his hand did not move and soon Severus was thrusting into it, his fingers clutching the coverlet tightly. Lucius' other hand grazed his balls, then his perineum, and finally, brushed gently against Severus' back entrance. Severus recoiled a little at the sensation but groaned and relaxed when Lucius began to move his hand over his cock. The finger circled his tight right of muscle and pressed in a little, and Severus couldn't avoid the invasion because suddenly he was coming harder than he'd ever come by his own hand, and he was crying out and shaking in his release.

His eyes flew open and he apologized, while Lucius looked down at him with smiling eyes. "It's okay; I didn't say you had to ask to come. I won't punish you for what I wanted to happen." Severus was relieved but still disappointed in himself. He should have asked—that would have made Lucius so proud. He would never make that mistake again.

Lucius reclined beside him and ran a finger through the wetness on Severus' belly. He brought his offering to Severus and pressed it against his closed lips. Severus licked it off unquestioningly, delighting in the way Lucius' eyes darkened and his breath drew in sharply. Lucius kissed him viciously, demanding submission and Severus granted it, letting Lucius overbear him with his tongue, giving all that was demanded of him. Finally, Lucius pulled back, approving of the way Severus looked properly debauched, and said, "Okay, now it's time to talk."

"Don't you want me to…?" Severus glanced unsubtly at Lucius' groin and back to his face.

"To what?" His feigned innocence was caused by an overwhelming desire to hear Severus say the words.

"Do you want me to suck your cock?" The words came out in a rush and Severus couldn't meet his eyes, but he licked his lips in anticipation.

"No," Lucius said, the flat word startling Severus out of his embarrassment. "Or, I do, but I won't let you do it tonight. It's your night, after all." He smiled brilliantly at the consternated student.

"And since it's my night, I can…do what I want?" Severus could see that Lucius wanted him, the desire was evident both in his face and his pants, and he desperately wanted to relieve his lover's tension. He was glad to see mirth filling Lucius' eyes, as he'd been uncertain if his advances would be wholly unwelcome, or that he'd gone too far with his suggestion.

"No, Severus. We still do what I want. Now, I want to talk about what you said," Severus looked a little dazed and Lucius elaborated, "About never being able to have what you want, which I assume means me."

Severus looked resigned and nodded unhappily.

"Here is the truth of the matter. In many important ways, you are correct. We will never be married or live in the same house together. We will never raise children or buy property together. I am a Malfoy and my first duty is to my family. I will do my duty as I have always done, and make love to my wife to produce an heir. After that, I could not care less if I never saw her again."

Severus wisely remained silent and only nodded for him to go on, glad that Lucius was not admitting to loving his wife. Duty he could understand, even if his was only to himself.

"But you will be my lover. Forever. I want you in my life, need you, in fact. I will not settle for less than all of you. You can not get married; can not have children by a woman to further your line. If that is a problem for you, you will tell me right now."

Severus didn't much like women and absolutely abhorred children, and cared less than nothing for the 'Snape name', so this was a caveat he would readily agree to. He said as much, and Lucius nodded his approval.

"So as much as we can possibly be together under the guise of friends, and under the restrictions of my duty, we will be. And that will have to be enough." Severus believed it would be more than enough, since he had been willing to accept so much less.

"I will provide for you like any man would his mistress," he paused and looked sternly at Severus, who retracted the protest he had been beginning at the notion that he was a mistress. "You will work for my friend Tom as a potion maker while you go on to become a Master. He will pay you well, monetarily but with other rewards as well, and you will, of course, be grateful."

Severus nodded, wondering what the other rewards were briefly, but focusing on the part where he would work with potions, the only subject he'd ever truly loved. Lucius was offering promises left and right, and his head was spinning with the speed at which his life was changing.

"And I will continue to work for Malfoy Industries until my father sees fit to allow me to take over. So you see, my little snake, everything is going to work out perfectly. We will be together, I will have an heir, a fortune, a manor and a business; you will have me, your dream job, an allowance, and your own home. I cannot see how it could work out better," Lucius concluded smugly and looked as though he wanted to hear an argument from Severus.

But he would hear none, as Severus believed it could not possibly be better. It was everything he ever wanted except that he would not be living with Lucius; but that was something he'd barely allowed himself to think of, so outrageous was it. Severus only solemnly nodded and then broke out into a wide grin that was so unfamiliar it hurt his cheeks. He buried his face in Lucius' shoulder to contain the outburst, but Lucius pulled him back, looking upon him with a matching grin.

"Everything will be okay now, you see? Everything is just perfect." Lucius was petting Severus' dishevelled hair back into a semblance of order, and Severus, exhausted from a day of anticipation and a night with his lover, fell asleep hoping he would not dream, for all his dreams were already coming true.

Lucius was gone when Severus awoke, but he didn't let that spoil his mood. Everything was falling into place, and his life was, all of a sudden, with a few proclamations, under control. Severus even smiled to himself when he thought of the way Lucius had made him come with only a few strokes. He had embarrassed himself, yes, but Lucius hadn't been angry. And his hands had felt so good on Severus' skin. He could hardly believe how truly lucky he was for Lucius to even look at him twice, and felt a moment of doubt when he wondered what the older man even saw in him. But he pushed that thought away and got dressed in the best robes Lucius' money had paid for. He combed his hair neatly and secured it with a velvet tie, from Lucius of course. Even his shoes were a gift and gleamed with the promise of a new life.

The common room and halls were alive with excitement on graduation day, and Severus couldn't help but feel a little pride at having completed seven of the longest years of his life. Even a last minute, final assault on his person by way of Potter and Black could not dampen his spirits, and he retaliated half-heartedly, straightening himself and proceeding to the seats outside where the ceremony was being held. He had no guests on this day, and his allotted seats were given to none other than James Potter's extended family, a final rub of salt into Severus' barely healed wounds.

He took his assigned seat and nearly dozed off as the headmaster spoke of their new lives, goals fulfilled, and talents cultivated. He sneered at nearly every single name called out, growing more and more despondent as he thought of the injustices perpetrated upon him by the now-alumni of this school. When his name was called, only the families who had no knowledge of him clapped, and this polite accolade was nearly too much for Severus, and he wished he was back in his room alone. He strode up the stairs of the platform and met Dumbledore in the centre. He was handed a diploma and his hand was summarily shaken. Dumbledore did not speak to him, only nodded gravely with something akin to respect. Severus was surprised at this look, but it was quickly replaced by twinkling mischief and Severus rolled his eyes. He strode offstage, ready to walk away, not sit back down for the rest of the names, when he saw Lucius standing at the bottom of the platform's stairs and off to the right. He was grinning widely and clapping softly and slowly with delight.

Severus again found himself unable to contain his grin as he walked to Lucius. He extended his hand for a greeting, but Lucius bypassed it and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, little snake." Lucius held him for a moment longer than was proper, and placed his arm around his shoulders, guiding him far from the ceremony. When they reached the Apparition barrier, Lucius held Severus tightly and Apparated them both.

Severus blinked to find himself in Lucius' house—not the Manor, which would not belong to Lucius until Abraxas granted it to him—but Lucius' marital home. It was smaller but no less grand, and Severus felt dirty and insignificant next to the exquisite features of the home.

"Narcissa is at her sister's getting ready for the party tonight. I told her I would make an appearance later tonight, but I think I can be convinced to stay behind." Lucius grinned wickedly, and led Severus up the marble staircase, opening the door to the most opulent bedroom he had ever seen.

It was done in light grey, dark green and black, and looked foreboding in its massiveness. The bed was the centre feature of the room and stood on a dais, its large mahogany columns extending to the ceiling. The bedspread was black and adorned with pillows of varying shapes and shades of green. Lucius strode past him and jumped into the bed, settling himself on his back in the middle, with his hands behind his head and his ankles crossed.

"Come here," Lucius demanded authoritatively. Severus obeyed and moved to the side of the bed, not wanting to crease the bedding by sitting on it.

Lucius looked at him with a small smirk and said, "Get on the bed and sit beside me." His eyes closed and his voice left no room for argument. Severus climbed somewhat ungracefully onto the bed and knelt beside Lucius' prone form. Without opening his eyes, Lucius reached his hands out to Severus' hips and guided him so that Severus was straddling him, a leg bent on either side of him and sitting directly over his groin. Lucius smiled at the contact and pressed himself slightly up from the bed into Severus' behind, his hands still on those slight hips. Severus bit his lip and held back a whimper when he felt Lucius was hard beneath him.

Lucius opened his eyes and found Severus watching him, a curious expression on his face. Lucius smiled and reached up to stroke Severus' cheek. He leaned into the embrace and closed his eyes as Lucius petted his hair and ran his hand down over his chest, resting finally on his thigh.

"Severus, I need you to tell me something right now. I need to know if you will let me be your master. I promise I will take care of you and protect you. I care about you greatly. Every man has a master; few get to choose theirs." He looked solemnly into Severus' eyes and saw he was transfixed. He desperately needed Severus to officially accept his domination, for reasons he couldn't even begin to explore.

Severus drew a deep breath and said, "I choose you as my master, right now and forever." His words were spoken quietly but with force, and his face was unshuttered and earnest.

Lucius failed to quell his smile, and said only, "Thank you." Severus nodded in response and whispered the same words back.

Lucius grabbed the back of Severus' head and drew him down so he was lying against his chest. He took Severus' lips with a gentleness that belied his passion, and Severus accepted every part of the kiss. Lucius moved his lips slowly, slanting his head to deepen the kiss. He teased Severus' tongue and nibbled his lip gently before biting sharply and laving the hurt with his tongue. Severus' body quivered at the bite, and Lucius took his shoulders and guided him onto his back. He attacked Severus' neck and throat with his mouth, not bothering to sooth the bites he left, drawing flesh into his mouth and worrying it with his teeth. Severus moaned and writhed beneath him, looking for all the world like a complete wanton.

Lucius had them both undressed in minutes, and held Severus' wrists in his hands, holding them firmly on the bed beside Severus' head. He moved his mouth to Severus' chest, nipping and licking his nipples until Severus groaned and bucked his hips. Smiling, Lucius let go of his hands, but they stayed where they were placed. What a good little follower, Lucius thought. He kissed and suckled the inside of Severus' thighs, ghosting over his cock but never quite touching it.

Lucius knelt between Severus' legs and aligned his body against the smaller man's. Their cocks pressed together and both gasped at the contact, a spark flying between their bodies as Lucius' mouth crashed down against Severus' once more.

Severus could scarcely believe that this god of a man deigned to kiss him, that this personification of perfection was rubbing himself against his own scrawny form. He tried not to think about how little he deserved this, and concentrated on the rightness of what he was feeling.

Lucius moaned and pressed Severus harder into the bed, his actions becoming more aggressive as his desire took over. Severus pressed his eyes closed tightly and tried to stop his orgasm from escaping him again, like it had last time, but Lucius' noises were going straight to his balls and he whispered, "Lucius, please… I'm going to—"

Lucius immediately halted his motions, his breath coming shakily; sweat beading on his forehead from the effort to stop. He raised his body above Severus', still atop him but without touching, and kissed him gently. This kiss was different from the others because it was intended to calm, not incite. Lucius kept his tongue in his mouth and avoided Severus' efforts to draw it out with his own. He pressed gentle, close-mouthed kisses all over Severus' face, and worshipped him with kindness. Severus could feel the emotion behind the kisses and reciprocated, his hands lightly touching Lucius' back and chest, instinctively knowing that he was to avoid all erotic places so their bodies would calm.

Finally, Lucius let the heat in the kiss build up again, and rested his weight to the side of Severus, his thigh between Severus' legs. Lucius raised Severus' leg that wasn't trapped beneath his to a bending position and pushed it to the side. Severus was now exposed to him. While trapping his mouth beneath his, Lucius ran his fingertips between Severus' cleft and gently prodded his back entrance with the pad of his index finger. Severus moaned and Lucius swallowed it greedily, wanting more. He broke the kiss to murmur a lubrication spell and slid his finger into Severus slowly, twisting gently and sinking deeper. Severus was breathing heavily and Lucius moved to his neck, kissing softly, and then nipping firmly as Severus accepted a second finger.

When Lucius' fingers brushed against something inside him, Severus felt his whole body come alive with ecstasy. Lucius looked at him knowingly and brushed against his prostate again and again, drawing louder and harsher moans from his young lover. He scissored his fingers, stretching the younger man, not wanting to hurt him if he didn't have to. Finally, Lucius removed his fingers and settled between Severus' spread thighs, positioning himself at Severus' entrance. Severus looked slightly nervous but wildly excited, and Lucius kissed his lips softly, before pressing himself against Severus' body. He could sense the younger man willing himself to relax, and Lucius moved persistently until he felt the muscles give slightly and he thrust in, pulling out slightly before pushing harder until he was firmly ensconced in Severus' body.

Severus' eyes were closed and his face was impassive. Lucius needed to see his passion, so he demanded Severus to open his eyes. He did immediately, and Lucius was relieved to see a mad lust that nearly made him come from the sight alone. Severus' hands were moving up and down Lucius' back as they lay unmoving, and finally to his buttocks, where he pulled Lucius closer to him, desperate to get him to move.

Finally, Lucius did, gently at first but then with more passion, his movements becoming less rhythmic and more desperate as he thrust into Severus' willing body, both men crying out at the sensations. Lucius held the back of Severus' head with one hand, and the back of his knee with another, forcing Severus to look at him as he pounded into his body. He knew Severus must be sore from this but he couldn't, wouldn't, slow down. He pulled Severus' leg higher and his cock slid directly past Severus' prostate, causing him to shout out incoherently. His body moved in time with Lucius' and he could feel his orgasm coming quickly.

This time, he would ask.

"Lucius, can I come? Please, sir," his voice was shaky and quiet but Lucius looked so very pleased with him, and he was so glad he asked.

"Yes, Severus, my little snake. Come for me, now!" The vibrations from his words brought Severus over the edge finally and he shouted his completion, stiffening and losing his breath as his vision blurred and he had to close his eyes. He continued to make soft, mewling noises as Lucius pounded into his body, crying out as he poured himself into Severus' willing body for what seemed like an eon, his breath coming rapidly and his hair damp and stuck to his forehead.

They stayed together like that for a long time, Lucius slipping from Severus' body but not moving. Finally, Lucius rolled onto his side and pulled Severus with him, rubbing his back and kissing his face. Severus was barely able to believe how good Lucius made him feel, and tried to show him by kissing him rapidly and desperately, moaning and nearly crying his thanks. Lucius calmed him with soft kisses to his lips and throat and finally, the two men fell asleep in a tight embrace.

When Severus awoke a few hours later, he saw Lucius looking at him. He tried to smile, but felt worried at the apprehension in the blond's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Severus' voice was calm but his insides were in turmoil. Of course, he'd done something wrong! It couldn't have felt as good for Lucius as it did for him. Severus cringed when he thought of how needy he must have sounded, begging to come like a whore. He closed his eyes against Lucius' scrutiny and waited for the inevitable.

Lucius' hand rested on Severus' cheek, and he kissed him tenderly, then bruisingly, trying to own Severus with his mouth, not releasing him until he was satisfied.

"Nothing is wrong, little snake. Everything is just fine, just like I promised," he hesitated, knowing this wasn't the right time for this, but aware that their time together might be coming to a close for the evening. Severus looked right through him, knowing Lucius had more to say, and silently begging him to get on with it.

Lucius plunged ahead. "The man you'll be working for, Tom Riddle, is a very charismatic, strong man. He is like me in that he likes to be in control," Lucius paused here to make sure Severus knew exactly what he meant by this, and Severus did, so he continued, "He may want you to… follow him."

Severus looked surprised when he realized what Lucius was implying. He would never give himself to anyone else, ever! What was happening here?

"Calm down for a second, for Merlin's sake," Lucius snapped, annoyed. "I'm not saying for you to submit to him or anything. Just don't… piss him off. He is very particular, and likes his followers to be humble. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Severus thought so, and said as much. Lucius nodded. "Good. Do what he asks, and we will all get along just fine." He smiled reassuringly and Severus looked placated.

They lounged about for a while, and were just deciding to get dressed when Narcissa Floo called to say she was staying with her sisters and would be back tomorrow afternoon. Lucius acted disappointed, and Severus' stomach clenched when he heard his lover end the conversation with an, "I love you, too." It's just for show, he told himself, pressing back into the bed, and cursing himself for being so weak.

"We have the night all to ourselves, lover," Lucius teased Severus, and crawled back into bed. "Let's use our time wisely and go to sleep." Severus was disappointed to not be granted more of what they had just shared, but he comforted himself by saying there would be many more instances for that.

Lucius kissed him goodnight, and Severus revelled in the domestic feel of this situation. He immediately knew he would be begging Lucius to spend as many nights as possible with him once he had his own home. He rested contentedly against Lucius' shoulder, resting his palm flat on his broad chest, and sighed. Lucius' arms wrapped around him and held him firmly.

Both men fell asleep, feeling that for the first time in their lives that everything was exactly as it should be.

When Severus awoke the next morning, feeling completely sated and whole, he stretched out in the massive bed and writhed in the silk sheets like a cat. Unused to such comforts, he rubbed himself on the bed and practically purred his contentment. When he stilled, he heard voices coming from down the hall. It sounded like two men, and he could hear Lucius deferring to him, which he only did to those he respected. It must be Severus' new boss. He quickly got up and dressed in yesterday's clothing, grateful that it looked to be unwrinkled and clean.

He was just fastening the last button on his coat when Lucius walked in, a wide grin and look of pride on his face. He crossed the floor to Severus and took his shoulders gently in his hands, caressing his arms and finally taking Severus' hands in his.

"Come. There is someone I want you to meet."

 

The end.


End file.
